Etílico
by Calls
Summary: Se considerava um Cavaleiro exemplar, sério, disciplinado e lógico, certamente que em nada aparentava no momento, afinal ele estava em estado um tanto etílico, digamos assim. Fic consequência de Virgem, mas é totalmente independente desta.


Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada.

Eu sou um bolinho de arroz, de arroz!

Esta fic foi feita para todos aqueles que ficaram, ficarão e estão bêbados.

* * *

Camus colocou a mão na cabeça tentando desesperadamente clareá-la, ele no mínimo havia enlouquecido ao concordar com a ideia estapafúrdia de Mu de irem para um bar que, em circunstâncias mentais aceitáveis, ele jamais colocaria os pés. Mas ele fora pego em um raro momento de dormência mental e agora estava ali sentado em uma das mesas do bar rodeado por Máscara da Morte, Shura e Aldebaran.

-Você precisa relaxar Camus, encosta essas costas na cadeira e bebe!- Máscara da Morte o empurrou no encosto lhe entregou um copo com um conteúdo amarronzado que Camus se viu na obrigação de segurar e posteriormente beber.

Tudo isso ocorreu há um par de horas e o aquariano se via perdido entre os copos de líquidos colorido que bebia.

Aldebaran levantou carregando a cadeira consigo, Camus se perguntou pra onde ele ia, logo olhou para os outros Cavaleiros ao seu redor e então teve a certeza que não estava bem. Havia misturado uma infinidade de álcool que poderia explodir em qualquer momento.

O Cavaleiro puxou o ar com toda a força que podia, era impressão sua ou Shura nem estava mais ali e ele não tinha percebido? Outra coisa por que tinha uma névoa ao redor da cabeça de Máscara da Morte?

Ele fechou os olhos e os abriu novamente tentando desembaçar a vista, e pareceu que tinha dado certo até fechar e abrir outra vez a névoa voltar. O Canceriano falou alguma coisa pra ele, que nem entendeu muito que era, mas tinha certeza que foi engraçado por que ele estava rindo, escandalosamente para seus padrões, diga-se de passagem.

Ele se inclinou um pouco para frente quase deitando a cabeça no tampo da mesa, até aí tudo certo, mas ao retornar o mundo deu uma volta absurda ao seu redor fazendo com que seu cérebro gritasse para ele.

Puxou o ar novamente e soltou devagar, precisava se controlar afinal se considerava um Cavaleiro exemplar, sério, disciplinado e lógico, certamente que em nada aparentava no momento, mas isso seria resolvido logo logo, era só levantar, ir ao banheiro jogar uma água no rosto e parar com a bebida, na teoria, porque na prática estava longe de acontecer.

Para Camus o ato de levantar era praticamente algo automático e ele nunca havia parado para avaliar a complexidade da coisa toda, é um conjunto de contrações musculares combinado com equilíbrio e coordenação que ele no momento não estava em condições ter. Calculando que seria impossível, principalmente porque ele nem estava sentido sua pernas, tanto que se não estivesse olhando e pegando nelas poderia jurar que tinha lhe arrancado fora, ele preferiu ficar por ali sentado mesmo, mas afastou o copo na mesa.

Máscara da Morte levantou dizendo que logo voltaria, o aquariano apenas balançou a cabeça e lhe deu um sorrisinho amarelo. Voltando o olhar para mesa ele viu meio embaçado a quantidade de copos dispostos nela, coçando a cabeça ele pegou um dos que lhe chamou atenção, era um copo, desses pequenos de um gole só, com uns resquícios de uma bebida lilás. Involuntariamente ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, a menos que aquilo fosse perfume ele não fazia ideia de que raio de bebida era aquela, está certo que quase nunca bebia, porque além de perturbar seu raciocínio ele era fraco para aquilo, mas ele tinha um conhecimento básico de bebidas e nada de cor lilás rodava sobre nenhuma delas.

O canceriano voltou e praticamente se jogou na cadeira, olhando estranhamente para ela.

- Que é isso que estamos tomando?- Camus disse quase não reconhecendo a própria voz, pois estava mais rouca e parecia arranhar a garganta.

Máscara apoiou as mãos na mesa inspecionando os conteúdos, então ele começou a rir, mesmo tentando segurar um pouco.

- Rapaz, eu não sei, mas foi legal!- ele disse pedindo novas bebidas.

Camus ergueu a sobrancelha de novo vendo o outro inclinar a cadeira pra trás e alinhar os braços com os ombros fazendo uma dancinha pra se equilibrar, milagrosamente ele não caiu. O francês balançou a cabeça em negação e sorriu menos exagerado que o outro.

Ele rodou a vista pelo salão e estranhou as duas mulheres sentadas no colo do Shaka, mais surpreso ao ver Aldebaran dançado com um moça e completamente desconcertado com Saga e Kanon, mas não analisou o restante porque suas pernas estavam formigando e isso já era um bom sinal, logo ele tinha que beber para comemorar, pegou o copo de bebida lilás que Máscara da Morte pediu e virou pra dentro, ficando aliviado em saber que também não era sabão.

Fim.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado^^  
ps. Gente quem souber o nome dessa bebida faça o favor de me dizer sim, obrigada.


End file.
